okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Fawn
Madame Fawn is a fortune teller who lives in Agata Forest. In Ōkami, her predictions tells of future events that Amaterasu would encounter later in her journey, at the cost of ¥500 each, though these predictions are optional. Chibiterasu also needs to visit Madame Fawn on two occasions in Ōkamiden, but these visits are mandatory for the plot, instead of being optional like in Ōkami. History ''Ōkami'' When the Cursed zone at Agata Forest was uncleared, her house and the tunnel to the Guardian Sapling were the only accessible areas. She had no importance in the plot whatsoever, but at times, Amaterasu could come to her for hints of the journey ahead. ''Ōkamiden'' During Chibiterasu's first visit in Agata Forest, it was flooded by Bullhead, and Madame Fawn had moved to a temporary shack on Hitoshio Spring. When Chibiterasu and Kuni met her, she gave them two paper masks and a prediction that by following it, the gate to a demonic market would be opened. Later on, when Chibiterasu, Kuni and Nanami was chased to the market's entrance by the Witch Queen, a fishing line was dropped down from the portal above. It turned out that the one who cast the line was Kokari, after following a prediction of Madame Fawn's, which stated that by casting a line at that exact spot, a mermaid would emerge . Later, when Chibiterasu and Kurow returned to Agata Forest after a failed attempt of reaching the Thundercloud, the flood had already ceased following Bullhead's defeat. Madame Fawn was now back in her original residence in the cave. This time, she gave the same prediction as earlier, and Chibiterasu opened the gate to Onibi Market for the second time, where Kurow found his wings and Chibiterasu learnt Galestorm. Gallery Fawn fireburst.png|A successful Fireburst when used on a plant inside Madame Fawn's cave from afar. Fawn fireburst fail.png|A negated Fireburst when used in close distance onto a plant. Trivia *Madame Fawn's technique of fortune-telling in Ōkami is called cleromancy, as she reads cracks on bones after they have been heated over a fire to tell the future of a customer. **In Ōkamiden, she also uses scrying, proven by the Crystal Ball she asks Chibiterasu to find for her in her manifest, Madame Fawn's Goods. **Strangely, two of the items in the manifest, the Crystal Ball and Odd Necklace, hinder her fortunetelling. *Despite Madame Fawn being also a big fan of Kagu, she doesn't really predict future for herself that she would meet her. *In Ryoshima Coast, there is a dirt path next to Ankoku Temple. It is split into a crossroads, left to the Guardian Sapling and right to a cave. The cave is actually a shortcut that leads to Madame Fawn's house. **In Ōkami, before the curse zone is cleared, the cave is blocked by a barrier that knocks Amaterasu back upon contact, but is harmless. **In Ōkamiden, the cave has caved in prior to Chibiterasu's arrival at Ryoshima Coast due to an earthquake, as well as the path to City Checkpoint. *In Ōkamiden, the usage of any Celestial Brush techniques, whether intended brushstrokes or random scribbling will be negated when used in Madame Fawn's house. Unusually, only Cherry Bomb and Guidance can be used. **Out in the cave, failed Celestial Brush techniques' brushstrokes or scribbling will end up negated instead of slowly fading from existence. Strangely, when the target of a brushstroke is in the distance, the technique works finely. **Any Celestial Brush techniques directed at the house will be negated. References Category:Characters in Ōkami Category:Characters in Ōkamiden